Groundhog's day Au prompt
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Au prompt that I got a tumblr and thought I share here.


**so if you don't know, I usually don't put prompts here on fanfic that I got from tumblr. However, I really liked this one and if you guys like the concept enough I'll see if I can do at least a one-shot. I don't really want to make a chapter fic out of this because I got a number of other things that are long but I can try to make a long one-shot if liked enough**

* * *

 _Ding!_

Cold air rushes into the café as Yang pushes open the door. She makes sure that it shuts behind her, knowing somedays it gets stuck in place. After shaking off the cold on her body, she heads over to an open booth and takes a seat. There is no need for a menu. She already knows what she wants.

A waitress, pen and pad in hand, walks up to her assigned booth. "How are you today, Yang?" She asks.

"Just fine, Blake. What about you?" Yang grins.

"Work has been busy but other than that, just fine. What are we having today?"

"I'll just have some chamomile tea and a biscuit. Not that hungry today."

"Coming right up." Blake walks away and heads into the back. Yang watches her go. In a few moments Blake will appear again with her drink and food. As she waits, Yang runs through what to say in her head. Thousands of sentences and words run through her mind. So many things to say. As if it matters in reality. But Yang can always hope that this time it will work. That this time things will change for once, but who knows. She has lost count of the days— _months—_ she has been like this. Hope is thin.

The door to the kitchen swings open. Blake comes out with a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. Yang takes both away once she appears. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. This there anything else you need? I have to get to some other tables so I can't stay and chit-chat like usual."

"Uh…Yeah," Yang takes a moment to think. She should know what to say by now but she is at a loss for words. Taking a deep breath, she finally manages to speak. "I was wondering if you wanted to…get some dinner with me. I'll pay for everything and I was thinking we go to the little restaurant. Nothing fancy but still…ya know…"

A soft small forms on Blake's face. "I would love that. I get off at five and if you give me an hour, I can get out of my uniform and shower."

"So six?"

"Yes. Enjoy your brunch. I'll see you in a few hours."

Yang nods and watches Blake attend to another customer. She keeps her eyes on her before looks down at her reflection in the cup. _Why are you even still trying, Xiao Long? You know that it is pointless in the end._

* * *

Snow has started to fall from the dark sky. The snow crunches under Yang's and Blake's feet as they head back to the apartment complex. The wind has even picked up and cuts through their jackets. Blake moves as fast as she can to get back to her warm home. While she does not mind the cold at all, Yang keeps up with Blake for the sake of getting her to feel comfortable.

Finally, the complex appears. The duo walks up to the steps and shield themselves under the canopy from the snow. Blake shivers and wraps her arms tighter around her shaking body.

"You should get inside. Get warm," Yang tells her.

"I am. I just want to say thank you for taking me out to eat. That was really nice of you. You didn't have to do that."

"Anyway time, Blake. You have been working so hard I thought you deserve something nice."

"Again, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" Yang looks away for a brief moment, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blake gives Yang a look but does not press for answers. "Well, good night." Blake wraps her gloved fingers around the doorknob. She is about to push it open and Yang grabs her other arm. Blake has no time to react before Yang has locked her lips around hers. A few seconds pass before Yang release her.

"I'm sorry…I had to do that…It's been a while…"

"Wait, what?" Blake asks. Yang does not answer her. She runs off down the side walk and behind the other buildings, leaving Blake completely stunned where she stands. "What the hell?"

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Yang groans and slaps her hand on her alarm clock. Slowly, she opens her eyes. Squinting to see the red numbers better, she makes out the date of February 2nd. _Same old, same old today._ Yang thinks. _Better get up and go do something._

It still takes time for her to get dressed and ready for the day. It's not like she is going to miss anything that she hasn't already seen. When she finally gets prepared for the day, Yang heads to her usual stop. The door to the café dings open as she heads inside, taking a seat in her usual spot. In no time at all, Blake appears as usual with her pen and pad. "How are you today, Yang?"

She sighs a little, wishing that Blake could recall something of all the past nights they have spent together. Yang wishes that she can end this loop and just move forward with her life and possibly move on with Blake. She would say time would tell but what time if it's always the same?

"I'm good, Blake…"


End file.
